


Ты тоже художник

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Coloring, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020
Summary: Подари немного красок Йоне и Хаку. Числа помогут.Размер: 1432*1220; вес: 151 КБ; превью: 600*511 px, 135 КБ
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|05: челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Ты тоже художник

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jbGZBM.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_challenge/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
